The Love of Artemis Rewritten
by Ultrimonex
Summary: When enemies that were thought to be dead come back more powerful than ever, Olympus must act fast, and what of this newfound friendship between God and demigod?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Artemis' POV

I silently pulled back the string on my magnificent silver bow, gleaming in the moonlight, ready to kill. My prey tonight was a young stag who had wondered off on his own. _Poor beast, _I thought. _It doesn't stand a chance_. I was about to let go of the string, releasing the arrow into the stag's vulnerable neck, when a bright light appeared in front of me, scaring off the animal. As the light dimmed, I made out a figure standing in the middle of it. When it cleared, I could see my insolent little brother, grinning like a fool at me.

I groaned in frustration. He walked towards me, still grinning, not worried in the slightest. He should be. I stomped over to him, but before he could say anything, I whacked him in the back of his head with my bow before kicking him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain.

"What was that for, lil sis?" Apollo moaned, clutching his stomach.

"Don't call me 'lil sis'!" I hissed angrily, annoyed at him for ruining my hunt on a perfect night like this. Anyway, I wasn't even his little sister, I was born first.

When Apollo had recovered, he stood up straight and started to smile " What's put you in such a bad mood?" Annoyingly, he tilted his head in a questioning look, however, in his eyes, I could see him trying not to laugh.

"I am not in the mood to be toyed around with, brother," I snapped. "Now leave me alone and let me hunt!" He rolled his eyes, infuriating me.

"Usually, I'd leave you alone when you are like this," he said, _Yeah right, _"But there is a meeting on Olympus and I was told to fetch and bring you back." A meeting on Olympus? Interesting, it must be about something important, as it was so sudden.

"Fine, but I will go on my own, I don't need an escort!" Snapping at him harshly. For a second, I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes, but then it was replaced with his usual teasing and mischievous look.

"No prob, sis. I'll see you up there." He winked and teleported back to the throne room. A few seconds later, I left too.

When I arrived, I wasn't surprised to see my fellow Olympians arguing. The only one not yelling at someone else's face was Hestia, my favourite and most respected goddess. She just sat there in her rags, gently poking the fire, silently watching the events go on around her. I walked up to my throne and sat on it, waiting for everyone to realise that I was there. After about 10 minutes, my father noticed me and yelled. "SILENCE!" Everyone immediately calmed down and sat on their thrones.

"Now, today, I bring bad news. The Titans that fled after the war have come back to take over." Zeus started. Everyone stood up in outrage, including me. I thought they didn't have the courage to attack after what we did to Kronos.

"We defeated all the strong ones in the war," Ares said, "So why should we be worried now?"

"I knew that someone would say that, and I am hear to tell you that Gaea has given them a large portion of power, making their powers at least as powerful as an Olympian." That could be disastrous if they attacked. We wouldn't be able to hold it if they assaulted us now, not while are so drained from the Second Giant War in Greece. As well as the dangerous monsters that would be released from Tarturus. I paled at the thought of Typhon coming back to fight. Then Zeus started to speak again.

"I have decided to send the demigods and the Hunters in groups to find and kill the monsters that will be out there." Zeus declared. "I understand that many of you will be worried about your children fighting dangerous monsters, but, an Olympian will be with each group." Most of us looked worried, but Ares, the ugly brute, just grinned in anticipation. I stared at him, disgusted.

"Every god and goddess, major or minor, will take their own children, including Roman, to hunt the monsters. However, there are a few exceptions. Me, Poseidon, Hades and Hera will try to track down the titans and Artemis will leading her own special group. She will lead the hunters along with the best campers to hunt down the most dangerous monsters."

And who are the campers that I shall be taking?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "All girls, I hope?"

Zeus looked a bit scared. "Well, you are going to be taking Clarrise la Rue, Annabeth Chase, Reyna Milan, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque," So far so good... "Nico di Angelo, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez and ... Percy Jackson." He cowered in his throne as I answered with so much force that I almost burst into my true form.

"WHAT!" I screamed at him. " You know that me and my hunters do not accept _boys _in our hunt. They will only slow us down!" Some of the male gods in the room looked offended, but I payed them no notice. They were all pigs, except maybe Poseidon, who was probably the only male I respected.

"I am sorry, daughter," Zeus said, firmly. "But my decision is final." I seethed in my throne as Zeus started to speak again. How dare he make me do this, does he care for me at all?

"Now, before we leave," Zeus started. "There is one more matter that I must attend to. I was planning to do this in the coming weeks, but it will have to wait till the end of the war. Artemis will be married." And I thought that today couldn't get any worse. I literally exploded into my true form, making the other Gods cower in fear, except Zeus, who bravely stood up and spoke before I could even start to scream at him.

"As I said before, decision is final, Artemis," he said firmly. " So, leave and tell your hunters what has happened here today." And with that he waved his hand and I disappeared in a flash of silver light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Unknown POV

I swiped my hand through the shadow screen as the Olympian council came to a close. Those puny children think its only those titans that they have to worry about, but it is much worse for them than they realise. This was going to be interesting, I smirked, what a shock they will get when they find out me and my siblings are involved. And then I turned into a shadow and flew away into the night...

A different Unknown POV

I looked on with worry as I watched my son disappear. My great-grandchildren are in serious danger. However, I must let the Fates decide what to happen, but if it gets out of hand, I will personally involve myself...

**Hey guys sorry to disappoint you with such a short chapter after such a long time but I needed to put this chapter in early on to raise suspicions. The next few chapters will involve the demigods and hunters starting to leave camp on their separate quests. See you next time...**


End file.
